This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall hypothesis of this proposal is that abnormal lipid levels may play a more central role in the development of Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS), and therefore, interventions to normalize lipid levels may result in improved vascular function, as well as, improved hyperandrogenemia and insulin sensitivity which may lower the risk for cardiovascular disease in women with PCOS.